Over the last fifty years, air conditioning, as an answer to excessively warm weather, has gone from a luxury for the privileged few to a convenience enjoyed by many. As a result, the cost of installing an air conditioning system in a home is now low enough to be easily absorbed within the price of nearly any home. Unfortunately, however, notwithstanding the relatively lower initial costs associated with purchasing and installing an air conditioning system, the costs of operating such an air conditioning system can still be prohibitively high—especially in the warmest climates where the benefits are most needed.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention, especially in light of ever increasing energy costs, to improve generally upon the prior art by setting forth a method and apparatus for a more energy efficient air conditioning system. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such an air conditioning system that utilizes a secondary compressor drive to capitalize upon otherwise wasted energy in a conventional air conditioning system to increase energy efficiency. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide such as system in a manner that does not prohibitively increase the initial costs of purchase and installation.